


Destination Finale

by AngelLyslion



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion





	Destination Finale

Je ne sais plus quand à commencer ma chute. Mais elle a commencé il y bien longtemps. Personne ne m'a aidé, personne n'était là pour m'empêcher de me noyer dans cet océan de noirceur qu'était mon cœur. Et personne n'a été là pour m'empêcher de faire l'inévitable.   
Pas de parents, trop occupé à se disputer pour faire attention à mon mal être, aucun ami trop absorbé à fricoter les uns envers les autres.

Mon seul moyen d'évasion fut la musique pendant un temps. Elle me permettait de m'enfermer dans mon monde, refaire surgir le petit enfant en moi et d'oublier tout le reste.  
Mais quand le comportement des autres a empiré, je n'y arrivais plus.   
Alors j'ai décidé de saisir une lame et de me couper les veines. J'ai su qu'à la première coupure. Je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter, cette action quotidienne est devenue une drogue pour moi. À chaque coupe, chaque fois que je voyais mon sang coulait, je me sentais mieux, beaucoup mieux.   
J'ai pris l'habitude de porter des pulls pour cacher tous ces traits, je mentais à tout le monde prétextant que j'avais froid et que tout allait bien.

J'ai tellement bien joué que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que c'était vrai. Mais la réalité m'a vite rattrapé. Mes coupures sont devenues de plus en plus profondes. Et quelques fois j'avais des petits moments d'absences, mais je ne prêtais pas attention, je savais que c'était dû à la perte de sang plus ou moins importante.

Sachant que je ne pourrais plus tenir encore longtemps, je m'assis à mon bureau, saisit deux papiers lettre dans mon bloc réservé à cet effet et prend le premier stylo qui traîne sur mon bureau.

Chers parents

Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je ne serai plus ici. Je sais ce que j'ai fait est un acte de lâcheté. Mais ne pouvant plus supporter l'ignorance, les coups, les insultes et les mensonges sur moi j'ai préféré quitté ce monde pour rejoindre j'espère qui sera meilleure que celui-ci et qui sera moins toxique pour moi.   
Même si vous n'étiez pas avec moi, je vous aime !

Adieu votre seul et unique enfant

À ma classe

J'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, vous êtes tous des hypocrites. Toujours à dire des méchancetés sur les autres et même vos propres amis. Je voudrais tellement exposer tout le monde, mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, cela ne se fait pas ce qui fait que j'emporte tous vos secrets dans ma tombe.   
J'espère que vous serez heureux sans moi. Moi en quittant ce monde, j'ai trouvé le mien.

Votre souffre-douleur

Je plante la lame assez profondément à mon poignet et remonte jusqu'à mon coude. Je sens la vie me quitter jusqu'à ce que je lâche mon dernier soupire et que mon cœur rend son dernier battement.


End file.
